Sly Cooper: I'M AN UNCLE!
by Ye Oldest Cooper
Summary: Penelope gives birth to a baby turtle with mousey features! And once it returns the hideout, Murray and Sly reveal their own feelings on family and excitment at becoming 'uncles'. Takes place after the fanfic story 'The Journey Of 1000 Miles' (/r/8991206/) Read and rate that, then read and rate/hate mine.


_**Sly Cooper: I'm an Uncle!**_

_SLY P.O.V:_

"_**Well this has been a busy year for me and my gang. Firstly I ended up in a fight to the death on top of a disintegrating blimp against a maniacal skunk, then I wound up stuck in China and, on foot, had to walk a thousand miles through snow, danger, sun, heat…actually there was a bit more danger than that surely…**_

_**Anyway, after the journey of a thousand miles, I had to destroy my families arch-nemesis Clockwerk once again after being rebuilt by a Penelope – Bentley's heart-breaking tech-whizz former partner who had also help that maniac skunk – and after all this, some truly miraculous things had happened. First of all, I was back with my gang, my families' history had grown so much in infamy, both of the things that threatened their existence were gone from this Earth, and then something brilliant occurred as told to us by Bentley: him and Penelope were going to be parents! In my mind, I had a doubt or two, but in Bentley's eyes, I could be a determined and hopeful parent who was looking forward to the path that lay ahead – a path where he was going to stick by his woman in this endeavour that his parents for him, and before them had gone through just the same. In Murray's eyes I just saw an eager little kid looking forward to an extra little turtle-mouse to cuddle up with. Heh, he was a little kid at heart anyway so you could view it as his own new friend. Then on a cold and rainy November night, the screams started: the screams of pain and panic as Penelope went into labour. Me and Murray had enough time to rustle up a disguise for our buddy to be able to go into the hospital and see her – and his child – and he and Penelope hoped in the ambulance…whilst we eagerly waited back at the hideout"**_

It was 4:00am, 11th of November 2012, and Bentley and Penelope had returned back from hospital. Bentley's hoped had run just as true as his fears failed to appear – there were no complications with the birth and his disguise as an old man posing as the absent boy's father had roused no suspicions from the hospital staff and in turn the police. The birth was quick and relatively simple, and the child was then immediately rushed back to the house next to the hideout…once the ambulance was gone, Bentley wheeled himself, Penelope and the newborn into the hideout itself to introduce his extended family to it.

Murray was the first to get a glimpse of the boy. The little turtle he could see had Bentley's face down to the point of the nose…he did had slightly larger ears than the average turtle, and he also had beautiful glowing blonde hair already for his age – that was definitely a physical characteristic from his Mum's side. Bentley had said that the name was one that spoke of the scientific and technical mastery of both their parents that would be hopefully emulated in the kids' actions in mind and body: this was Albert Isaac Isambard Wiseturtle. Murray had no understanding of any of these guys' practices, and his first words in the presence of the kid showed he was a man of emotion rather than knowledge.

"Marvellous monkeys in the clouds! I'm an uncle!" was the audible boom that rumbled through the door. It caused Bentley and Sly to raise a smile at the hippo's happiness. Murray's cheeriness continued "Little guy – you're my little buddy's son…and that's great" Gawd, we're gonna do so much together. I'll teach you how to drive, how to break stuff without hurting your face or butt, how to walk. Oh there is SO much to do!" Murray took a second to regain his breath "Also…your dad is the best and bravest man I know. He's also like my second best-friend. He might not have the body of a superhero, but he has the heart of one" Murray started to choke a little bit on what he was saying "I never knew my parents. I always think of my Mum as this great bakers wife type of lady – one who could rustle up a cake in a minute, and still have enough time left to rush out and pick up the ingredients for a second. My dad, could've been a lumberjack – he'd cut down the biggest oaks to make chairs for the local community. Nice idea that – give people a chance to sit down and rest their tired little legs" Murray stood firm, even though the mention of his non-existent parents did start to pull on his heart a little bit "But your dad…he can't walk anymore – that was taken from him – and he's still happy to help his friends whenever he can. No matter what the call is, if we were to holla him for help, help is what he'd give us. As for your mum…she saved my van, she's cool" Murray said the last part, deciding to keep any unsavoury information from little ears. He quickly added "Hey, you know what. With these two as parents, your science homework will be a doddle! See ya little baby turtle baby. Got a long road ahead of you" Murray smiled, as he turned and left the room.

Sly was the next one into the room. This was truly surreal: he'd always thought of the gang as a family unit. Not your typical family of course, but one of similar bonds. And now there was a family within the family (one day Bentley would think of a great word for that). He'd always himself thought about starting a family with the beautiful Carmelita Fox, but that dream was almost certainly in tatters. He knelt next to little Albert's cot as it rocked gently forwards and backwards.

"Albert Isaac Isambard Wiseturtle, now that's a name. Your dad certainly has a knack for that sort of thing. Wish I had as much as an inkling of that skill. Let me tell you a story" Sly gathered some breath for him to cobble together this great thing he was about to say "I'm not like the others – Bentley, your father, lost his parents peacefully in the night, and Murray never knew what happened to his parents. I on the other hand remember exactly what happened to them. It scarred me irreparably, and even to this day, I think of it. But one day, a couple of years ago, I managed to bump into this guy. His name was Jim McSweeney, and he knew my dad from way back. They'd been…partners." Sly used the words 'partners' loosely, as he didn't want to be getting this kid too involved in what the gang did just yet. He continued "At first the guy didn't recognise me – thought I was a phantom of my old man. I remember his words: "Connor? Have you returned to me, or have you come to take me – and I don't want to go just yet". Funny, he gave me quite a nasty whack to the face in fright. Then he stopped. He looked at my cane, and he saw the newspaper left behind the glass and he then recognised me then in an instant. He said me and Connor – my dad looked completely alike. Apparently he was quite an attractive guy" Sly smiled a little bit "He was the closest to a dad I could soon hope to have, and I met him briefly and heard only tales of my parents. I wish he could've been there sooner. He'd have been even prouder than he was when he saw me, the continuing Cooper legacy and my exploits in the world. He was the surrogate father I needed. I got all the family I needed way before then though: Bentley and Murray have lost a lot, and we've gain some through that, but they've stuck with me. And now, we're gonna stick by you. You, Bentley and Penelope will a family no-one could ever imagine in their wildest dreams". Sly reached into the cot, and ran his hand across the baby turtle's head, softly feeling the little blonde head of the turtle "You, little Albert, are gonna have so much fun" Sly said, as he exited the room, finally leaving the newborn to get his first ever night of sleep.

Bentley had spent a lot of time at the hospital, and he'd already told the kid everything he needed to say – how miraculous it was that he was even able to be conceived, how proud and relieved he was that he was able to conceive him. Bentley and Penelope had worn themselves tired, but Bentley just watched over, as Penelope just lay sleeping on her bed. He wasn't ready to sleep just yet, for he still had one more thing to do.

Bentley had collected all the cards from Penelope regarding her criminal endeavours against not just the Cooper gang, but also the innocent people she robbed to fund her Clockwerk revival project. Bentley took them all, placing them in the sink, being sure to keep them dry first, before taking a lighter to the set and wiping them forever from existence. He didn't want reminders to the mother of his child of what she did, and he didn't want indications to that child that things could go wrong. He was going to be a good father, for it's what Penelope wanted for the child. And he swore to stick by her no matter what.

OK, hope you enjoyed this story. For the bit preceeding this story, check out 'The Journey Of 1000 Miles', written by Gnorcteen. It's a great tale, and the ending threw me an opportunity for an extra tale. He said I could give it a go, so I did, but check out his work specifically '1000 Miles'. Anyways please read my work, rate or hate it I don't mind, and read Gnorcteen's too. Cheers :-)


End file.
